poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Day 3. Shadow Wielders Struggle Tournament
This is how Day 3. goes in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Shu: '''(Narrating) Next day after we got the supplies, I went to the tournament in Jibral Kingdom. Next day Lavel went off to the Tournament '''Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, People of Jibral Kingdom. It's time for the most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day of the struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, The King! Robot: '''Yasato! '''Announcer: And who will leave today as our new struggle Champion!? All: Jiro! Shu! Crowd: The King! Announcer: Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: Let's All: Struggle! Announcer: '''Everyone. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four Shadow Wielders who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Yasato! An underground favorite and a smart boy: Jiro! It's his first trip to the final! Jiro and Shu are staring at each other '''Announcer: '''And Struggle number 3 who happens to be the Hero who saved us from Nene, Shu! So, who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home for the Grand price. The price of Struggle- the 5 Cystal trophy! And a chance to on our defending champion, King Jibral! It wont be long now, Folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official struggles rules before we begin! They went to see the Rules '''Announcer: '''You already know the rules, but a refresher can't hurt. It's easy! You've each got 100 Orbs. Attack to take away your opponent's Orbs. That's all you have. Land a hit and your opponent will drop Orbs. But if you're hit, you'll be the one losing Orbs, so watch out! Keep collection Orbs. When the match is over,the participant with the most Orbs wins! When you're ready go talk to the tournament promoter. He's in the ring. He and Jiro went to the Announcer, and they are going to fight '''Shu: '''Hey... I'm sorry about that argue back at town. '''Jiro: '''What? You still worried about that? You have to learn how to let it go. '''Shu: I know, but I got alot in my mind. Sorry. Jiro: 'Look, what am I sorry for? '''Announcer: '''Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Shu and his best friend, Jiro! He is fighting him and he won '''Announcer: '''And the winner is Shu! Not even friendship will show this Kid down. And Jiro couldn't put up a fight too. He ran to Worriz '''Jiro: '(Sigh) Looks like I lost the game. But still, you did great. '''Shu: Yeah, And I have a lot of fun fighting you. Jiro is not happy Jiro: '''I see, but I'm not impressed. '''Shu: Look, let's find a way to cheer you up. Jiro: '''No thank you, I'm fine. Then Wilhurt and his gangs appeared '''Yasato: Out of my way. Jiro: You in a rush to lose from him? Yasato: '''Silent. Then Shu and Yasato are gonna fight '''Announcer: '''Now it's time for this Battle. Shu vs Yasato! Shu is fighting him and he defeated him '''Announcer: '''Wow! Shu is great, and he's the winner! '''Yasato: '''Curse you. '''Kluke: '''Shu! '''Marumaro: '''You won! '''Crowd: '''King! Shu saw him and he knows he's gonna fight him '''Announcer: You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket. King Jibral: '''There's only room for one more. '''Announcer: Well, may the best boy win! King Jibral: '''Hey, Shu. How about I throw the match for you? '''Shu: '''Huh? '''King Jibral: '''If you win, and I'll make it worth you while. '''Shu: '''You ask for it! '''Announcer: '''Shu, our underdog Hero, versus King Jibral, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks! '''King Jibral: '''Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake. He is fighting him and he won the Game '''Jiro: '''Shu! '''Kluke: '''You did it! '''Zola: '''Well done, Shu! He won the Game and he got the Champion Belt and the Trophy and everyone is Cheering to him Minutes Later Shu is giving them Crystals to his friends, and they look at the sunset with their Crystal '''Shu: '''As promise. '''Marumaro: '''Thank you for giving me. '''Jiro: '''Well, One more treasure for us to share. '''Kluke: I got a Present, too... for all of us. She show them Cakes All: Whoa! Shunis losing his balance and he fell off the Castle In the Dream Shu found himself in the Station of Awakened, and he's on a Platform of a Blue Cat Shu: '''Huh? Where am I? '''Voice: So much to do Shu: '''Who's there? '''Voice: so little time... Shu: '''What are you saying? '''Voice: '''Don't be afraid. '''Shu: '''I am not. '''Voice: The Door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it? Shu: '''If you say so. He walk forward and then three pedestal with Weapon has appeared '''Shu: '''Huh? '''Voice: '''Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well. '''Shu: '''I have to choose a weapon? Alright.... I go with the shield '''Voice: '''The power of Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek? '''Shu: '''Yes! It disappeared '''Voice: '''You're path has set. Now what is it that you give up? He walk to the Sword '''Voice: '''The power of Warrior. Invisible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this that you give up? '''Shu: Yes! It disappeared Voice: You've chosen the power of Guardian. You've given the power of a Warrior. Is this the form you seek? Shu: '''Yes. And then the floor is Shaking and it's breaking apart and he's floating to another Station of Awakened of a Black Mage and then he's sword appeared '''Mysterious Voice: You've gained the power to fight. Shu: '''There's my shield. And then a Black Creatures appeared '''Shu: '''Huh? Not again. n. '''Mysterious Voice: There will be times, you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. He is fighting them and a dark creature is behind him Mysterious Voice: Behind you! Shu is attacking them and the floor turned dark and he got sucked in Meanwhile Laval has appeared in a Station of Awakening of a Boy with an Armor piece and he saw a door Shu: Is that a door? He tried to open it and it doesn't work Shu: '''Hmm. I cannot get it open. And then he saw a Chest, he opened it and it was a Potion and saw a Barrel and a Crate he left it, Push it and destroy it and then the Door has been opened and he walk to the light and he's in his Village '''Shu: I'm back in my Village? Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open yet. Don't, tell more about yourself and your friends. He saw his grandfather, Hineto and the King Fushira: What are you and your friends so afraid of? Shu: '''Being Different. '''Fushira: '''Being Different? This one is so very sad. '''Hineto: '''What's most important to you and your Friends? '''Shu: Friendship. Hineto: '''Is Friendship such a big deal!? '''King: '''What do you and your friends want outta life? '''Shu: '''To be Strong. '''King: '''To be Strong, huh? '''Voice: You're afraid of being different. You want to have Friendship. You want to be Strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Shu: '''Yes. '''Voice: '''The Day you will open the Door is both far off and very near. Meanwhile He is in a Station of Awakening of a Lion and Then Black Creatures appeared '''Shu: '''Again?! Then he's shield appeared '''Shu: '''Again? He is fighting them with his Dream Shield and he defeated them '''Shu: '''How you like that? And then he saw a Light '''Shu: What is that light? He step on it and then the beam of light is making a Platform Shu: I wonder where it leads to. He walk across the Platform and he's in another Station of Awakened of him and saw a light Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes. He looking at his shadow and then it has rise up Voice: '''But don't be afraid. And don't forget... Shu is going to run away to the stair and then it's gone, so he has no choice but to fight that shadow, he's fighting it and he Defeated it and then he's sword is gone '''Shu: '''What? He fall down and he cannot break free from the Darkness and then his shadow is going to collapse with him '''Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest Weapon of all. So don't forget. Shu is too late to break free Voice: You are the one's who will open the door.